The Boy Kakarott
by avidgokufan
Summary: A boy is born of Planet Vegeta. At the moment of his birth it is found that his potential is unlimited. He is given special training and raised as a warrior. However chaos ensues as he meets his better half. Goku and the regular cast appear later.
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ or characters, blah, blah blah. I'm only putting this on here once, it's kind of obvious anyway. This is AU in several different ways, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it.

Thanks MKH2 for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Reviews are fun to read.

Here goes:

Prologue

The woman sighed as she counted off the babies. "Argh, twenty more today! The Saiyan population is booming! Soon, there be no room for those of us who are old!"

The woman was old, at least in Saiyan terms. To a human, she would look about thirty. In perfect shape and health she walked back and forth examining the new Saiyans. She was feeling especially old today. Her stride was not as smooth, but she ignored that and began to test the babies' levels.

Most were lower class, and she passed three girls and two boys in quick succession. Then she came to a small pointy haired youth who struck her as similar. Carefully, she examined the computer console above the baby. "Hmm," she growled, "Bardock's child. No wonder he looks familiar." She stood and looked at the baby who now slept peacefully. He was curled in a ball, and happily he sucked his thumb. Suddenly, a nightmare seemed to stir him. Stretching in angst, he put his head back and began to howl with a ferocity she had not seen before. Like a chain reaction, every other baby in the lab began to sob. All of them woke up. However, over all the noise, she could hear Bardock's child crying. The child next to him seemed especially disturbed. She checked his name tag, "Huh," she said, "Broli. Seems he's already been tested. I guess it looks like he's going to be pretty strong. Well, let's see my grandson's class. With Bardock as his father he is almost definitely going to be low class."

Slowly, the baby calmed down. As Bardock's child stopped crying, all the others fell asleep as well.

The old Saiyan woman checked her grandson's readings. She stared at the screen intently, and then slowly she stated, "This can't be right."

There was no reading. The number just kept going up. She pounded on the screen, but nothing changed. "Blasted computer," she said, and then she went to find a technician.

A crowd gathered around the baby, including the rough form of his father Bardock. Bardock had been offered to go to a planet with "mind readers" but he had turned them down. Something felt wrong about it, but Bardock didn't care. Freeza hadn't specifically ordered him to do it, so there was no need for him to go. He was perfectly happy as he stood amid the chaos. Several people were screaming at the technician as he tried to see what was wrong with the computer.

"Well," came a deep voice from the hallway, "what is wrong with the boy's console?" Everyone turned to see King Vegeta standing there with his son next to him, a dark scowl on his face.

The technician looked nervous. He had checked every gadget, and they weren't going to like what he had to say.

"Uh, your majesty, nothings wrong with the console. It is trying to gauge a correct reading of the boy's potential, and it seems to find no limit."

"No limit to what?" the King asked curious.

"No limit to his potential, sire."

Immediately, people began yelling again, some at the technician, some at one another, and some, even irrationally began to yell at the baby, as if he meant to cause these problems. Finally, King Vegeta raised his arm. Everyone stopped. "Try him on a different console," King Vegeta stated.

Everyone, amazed at the King's brilliance stopped talking and did as he suggested. The baby was taken and put on the end, and once again, the computer was set to gauge his potential. Everyone watched breathlessly as the level increases...and increased...and increased.

King Vegeta stood agape, but quickly regained his composure. "I don't know what this means," he said, "send for the Elder."

An hour later, an old, old female Saiyan walked in. Humans might have called the Saiyan 80 or 90 years old, while in Saiyan she was far older than that. Once you began to show your age, you were approaching the end of your life. However, as long as anyone could remember, the Elder had been alive. She slowly walked to the computer console, where it continued to increase. She laid a finger on the baby's head, and at the unfamiliar touch, the baby began to wail again. Again, the chain reaction occurred as every other baby began to sob. Over the din, the Elder picked up the small Saiyan child and gently cuddled him. At the unfamiliar gentle caress, the baby stopped crying. Affection was not shown to infant Saiyans, and because of that, it was supposed to make them twice as ferocious. The console stopped calculating because it no longer had contact with the baby, and slowly the other children stopped crying. The small child looked up at the Elder, and smiled.

"Well, Elder?" asked King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta's son, watched all the goings-on with a scowl. He didn't like the fact that everyone was paying so much attention to the baby. He wanted them to pay attention to him.

"He will be powerful one day, more powerful than any before him," croaked the Elder whose name had long been forgotten. "He will stand among the Saiyan race as an emblem of freedom, and he will free us from Freeza's grasp!" As the Elder had spoken, her voice had risen from a croak into a powerful sound that filled the hearts of the Saiyan's around her, "Freeza himself has just declared that Saiyan children will stay on Planet Vegeta, and no longer shall babies be sent to conquer other planets. This child will remain here, and will be taught by the wisest and strongest of the Saiyan race. And he shall be called Kakarott."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The small Saiyan named Kakarott picked himself off the ground. Broli, another student of his teacher, had just slammed him into a wall. Kakarott growled ferally and charged at the larger boy. Broli grinned, and moved to block him, but quicker than Broli could look, Kakarott had feinted and punched him in the face. Broli flew into the wall and stayed still. Kakarott, at the age of 3 was already immensely powerful for his age. He had received training like no one else his age could comprehend. He had trained with the best fighters, including King Vegeta, and it showed in his every movement. He was lithe and muscular and walked with the grace of a cat. He was a toddler, but a much older spirit resided in his body. He was also much stronger than many adult Saiyans. The entire race seemed to be watching the boy grow with vigor. He was a tactical genius, even at the age of 3, and what he lacked in strength he made up in spirit. He just plain refused to give up.

The Saiyans had agreed that he would not be told of the prophesy at his birth, and that they would keep him secret from Freeza. He was growing up believing that he was a normal Saiyan, but that didn't stop him from trying to defeat the best.

Prince Vegeta watched the tired and bloody boy listen to his teacher explain what he had done wrong. Kakarott listened eagerly with an attentiveness that most children lacked. Prince Vegeta sneered. This low-class warrior, pretending to be strong? Ha! He lacked what Vegeta had, an elite heritage, and no matter what anyone said, Vegeta would be stronger than Kakarott.

Vegeta saw Broli stir and he laughed as the cocky bully pulled himself out of wall. He growled at Kakarott and seemed about to charge at him, and then he saw Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. He hadn't meant for anyone to see him, but when the boy flew over, he drew the attention of the other two.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta," said the teacher, a Saiyan named Yamm as he bowed.

Kakarott followed suit, putting his hands forward and ducking his head, and Broli, along with Kakarott's two older brothers Turles and Radditz, did the same.

"What service could we grant you, oh revered one?" asked Kakarott, having been carefully schooled, looking at Prince Vegeta with adoration in his eyes. Prince Vegeta was Kakarott's hero. He looked up to the prince like he admired no one else.

"No service is required," Vegeta replied automatically.

Yamm smiled, and turned to his students. "Good," he said, "well then class is dismissed. I expect to see a chi attack tomorrow. Anyone who does not deliver will be punished severely, am I understood?"

"Yes, master," the children replied.

"Well, then Broli, Kakarott, head down to the healing chambers, and repair yourselves. What are you waiting for? GO!"

With a bolt the four Saiyan children took off, Kakarott far ahead of the others. He got to the healing chambers, and quickly climbed inside. After an hour, the timer clicked and he went out. He powered up, drying his clothes, and then he ran off to work on his chi attack.

Vegeta watched him train. He was surprised at the devotion of the boy. He was powered up as high as he could go, and then he stopped and held it. Kakarott looked around. He could see, hear, and feel everything clearer. He could almost feel his chi, pounding in rhythm with his heart. Then he felt something similar, and following the feeling found Vegeta, sitting on an overhang. Kakarott closed his eyes and concentrated, and then he could pinpoint other points of resonance. It was suddenly as if a veil had come off his sight and he could see everyone's chi waves! He wondered what would happen if he pushed his down, if he would be able to sense himself anymore. After a few moments of practice, it worked. He practiced some more, and tried to attune his new-found "sight." He soon had it where he could pinpoint exact locations of his friends.

Vegeta scowled. The boy had been sitting there for three hours, and Vegeta was losing patience. He didn't understand how a boy of three could stand to sit still so long and do nothing!

Kakarott suddenly felt a change in Vegeta's chi. It was growing darker, angrier, and it kind of frightened Kakarott. That made Kakarott remember what he was supposed to be doing today, and jumping to his feet, he went back to work on his chi attack. Three hours later, he had it down pat.

Vegeta didn't realize Kakarott knew he was there, but finally he saw a bit of Kakarott's chi. Vegeta was shocked at the realization that it was far bigger than it should be for someone that age. He decided perhaps, he needed to train to stay up ahead of Kakarott.

Far off in Space, Freeza floated in his ship. He was watching the reading of his Saiyan planet. "The monkey's are stupid," he thought, "but they sure do make my job easier."

The he saw something very strange going on with one of the power-readings. It was fluctuating from a very high level to a minuscule level. It went from over 2000 down to 5 and back up to 2000, where it there continued to increase and then drop again. Freeza was shocked. Stunned, he groped for his button and immediately a soldier ran in.

"Yes, Lord Freeza?" the soldier asked.

"Prepare to launch to Planet Vegeta," Freeza said absently, still watching the power-reading. It stopped fluctuating, and then it began to climb again. No one, thought Freeza, can do that.

Unaware that the soldier had already ran out to do his order, Freeza's eyes remained glued to the screen, "No one," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakarott sat in class and listened to the teacher drone on about the might of the Saiyan race. Kakarott listened eagerly, but he would have preferred to be out fighting. Suddenly, a large muscular Saiyan came in. He whispered to the teacher, and the teacher paused, and motioned for Kakarott to come up to the front.

"Your father has requested your presence," the Saiyan said, and Kakarott nodded surprised.

He followed the Saiyan out and they both took to the air. However, they didn't head to the place where Kakarott's father lived, instead they went underground. Kakarott had been underground before, but he didn't like it. He always seemed to go underground just in time to miss seeing Freeza. He was jealous of his friend's descriptions, and wished he could see the hideous creature who ruled them. Kakarott landed in the room he always stayed in while he was underground, and he decided just for fun, while he was waiting for his father to arrive, that he was going to play with his chi level some more, since he had nothing better to do, but he was going to try to keep it to a minimal for as long as he could.

Freeza soared out of his ship on his floatation device, and King Vegeta was there, bowed down, waiting to speak to him. Prince Vegeta stayed slightly behind in the same position.

"Hail, Lord Freeza," King Vegeta called loudly, if not enthusiastically. He could tolerate Freeza because he new someday soon, Kakarott would defeat him, although he would have preferred that it be his own son. For now, they must keep the three-year old hidden.

"Your manners have improved considerably since our last encounter, Vegeta. Had a change of heart?"

Vegeta simply smiled and kept his head down. "What is it you require, Lord Freeza?"

"I would like to discuss a certain fluctuation on my monitors, Vegeta. You see, I think you are hiding something from me."

King Vegeta remained calm. "Why would you think this, sire?"

Freeza simply smiled and asked that they discuss it in the King's private chamber.

Kakarott was becoming bored. He had been underground for over five hours, and he had suppressed his chi the whole time, but he wanted to work on his chi attack again. Suddenly, his father came in.

"Sir!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and saluting.

"Kakarott, the King has requested that you leave the planet for a time. We will send the most powerful Saiyan warrior besides the King himself to accompany you."

"Yes, sir," Kakarott said, his three-year-old mind never questioning why.

"Follow me," Bardock said, and Kakarott followed him. They soon reached a ship wherein sat Yamm.

"Get in," Yamm said, and Kakarott climbed in next to his teacher.

"You understand what you are to do?" Bardock asked with an almost regretful look on his face.

"Yes, sir," said Yamm. Bardock nodded and the ship was launched into the atmosphere.

Freeza slammed King Vegeta into the wall. "Who is able to do that?" he hissed pointing at the strange readings which he had recorded as evidence.

King Vegeta climbed to his feet. He was bleeding from several wounds, but he stood straight and tall. "I don't know, sir. I don't think that is even possible."

"It is not," Freeza hissed, "and yet someone did it. Who on this planet has the ability to raise their chi-level and drop it?"

King Vegeta shook his head, he thought of the small boy Kakarott, and knew that it had been him, but he of course wasn't going to mention that to Freeza. "I really don't know, Lord Freeza. Perhaps it was just a mistake in the machinery?"

Freeza considered, "This may be true," he said, carefully. "I will have my technicians check it out. However, if I find this happens again, I will come and punish the entire Saiyan population until I find the individual."

"Yes, Lord Freeza," King Vegeta said.

Freeza headed for the door, but before he left, he turned back and said, "And if I find out you've lied to me, well..." and then he smiled, a cold smile that chilled Vegeta's soul.

Then he walked out.

Freeza was almost back to his ship, when _he_ finally came. "Follow him," Freeza hissed, "and see what he does, who he talks to, who that person talks to, whatever. Then report back to me." Then Freeza got on his ship and blasted off.

Kakarott was in the ship in a gravity chamber that his father had created. His three year old body was in ten times normal gravity, and he struggled to walk across the floor. Yamm watched passively. He smiled to himself. Honestly, most three-year-olds would have been crushed by the pressure, but with a chi-level of 2,100, Kakarott could handle it.

He continued to train hard over the next several weeks until they finally landed on a deserted planet where Kakarott would remain the next few years.

Prince Vegeta had watched Lord Freeza beat his father, and fury raged hot in his breast. He stayed hidden and saw his father send for Yamm and Bardock. He also saw a shadowed figure hide himself and listen to their conversation. As he watched the figure followed Bardock. Prince Vegeta raced out of cover and pounced on it. It was strong, much stronger than Vegeta and he yelled as he fought savagely. His father came running, as did Bardock, and they both pounced on it. The figure fought silently, and then managed to break free and ran. Bardock was about to chase after it, when Vegeta stopped him. "Get the boy," he said, and Bardock nodded. He took off to fetch Kakarott.

As Bardock left, Vegeta turned to his son. "Thank you, son." Vegeta was surprised, this was one of the few times his father had called him that. But then he grew angry as he continued, "if Freeza found out about the boy, all hope would be lost."

Angrily, Vegeta turned away, and said, "Your welcome, Father," then he flew to his bedroom, and threw himself on his bed.

Hot, angry tears ran down his face, as he realized his father treasured the boy Kakarott, more than he did his own son. Vegeta promised himself that he would be stronger than Kakarott, and _he_ would be the one to defeat Freeza.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakarott was now thirteen years old. He had a chi-level of over 50,000, and he just kept increasing. Yamm was still stronger, but Kakarott was fast catching up. He was definitely an elite at this point. He was tall and agile and he walked with the grace of a gazelle. His face was very similar to his father Bardock's, but his spirit was strong and unconquerable. Yamm realized the boy didn't realize he couldn't do everything. He had never had anyone tell him his limits, so he didn't think he had any. Kakarott now was powering up, and Yamm struggled from being thrown back by the boy's power. Yamm watched his scouter. The boy's chi-level was rising again. He broke 50,500. Then he dropped it down to 5. Yamm was always stymied by the boy's technique and the fact that he refused to wear a scouter. He seemed to be able to tell where Yamm was regardless of whether he wore one or not. Yamm, who had a chi-level of 500,000 was amazed at the rate at which the boy was growing. He seemed to accelerate as he got older. Right now he was in the gravity room at 200 times Planet Vegeta's gravity. He struggled and sent chi balls flying at the walls, which bounced off an flipped at him. With 20 balls going at once, it was hard for him to dodge them all, but he did it. He was blossoming into an amazing young Saiyan. His tail whipped angrily as a ball came close, but then he sliced his hand through it and it blew up. He began to attack the balls as they came close and soon, Yamm couldn't watch for the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kakarott stood, tired and sore. He limped over and turned off the gravity, and wiped perspiration from his face. He was bleeding and several of his muscles were torn, but as he headed over toward the healing chamber, Yamm stepped in front of him. "Time to fight me, Kakarott," he said.

Kakarott smiled. Even battered and bruised, Kakarott loved the concept of a good fight. Without warning, he charged at his teacher and caught him by surprise. His fist crossed Yamm's face and Yamm flew back surprised. Then he charged at Kakarott and Kakarott phased out coming behind his teacher and slamming his fists into his back. Yamm growled becoming angry, but Kakarott's mind was full of tactical knowledge. He had learned from the best after all, and his memory was superb. Yamm began to power up and then the real fight began. Although Yamm was much stronger, Kakarott was young and clever. More of Yamm's punches were getting through, but Kakarott used his brains to hit his Master with surprise punches and chi blasts. Yamm lost his temper and hammered into his student. Kakarott kept his cool, but against the wild fury, he just wasn't strong enough. Yamm slammed him into the wall, and Kakarott was unconscious. Yamm however, filled with so much fury, continued to hammer his student until he was almost dead. Finally, Yamm recovered and carried the boy into the healing chamber.

An hour later, Kakarott was recovered and walked out of the chamber. He looked at his Master and smiled.

"Well, let's see your chi-level now," the Saiyan said to the boy.

Kakarott grinned and began to power up. In a matter of moments, he hit 50,000 and passed it. He was much stronger as he continued to build up. After a few minutes, he hit 100,000. Then he turned to he Master and smiled.

"Shall we go again?" Kakarott asked.

Vegeta angrily pushed himself harder. The reports had been coming in about the boy, Kakarott, and even though he was seven years younger than Vegeta, he was already past his level. Vegeta screamed in rage as he threw his power about him. He was at 50,000, but it wasn't enough. The boy was rising more quickly than anyone had anticipated, and it was making Vegeta crazy. At this rate, he would never be stronger than Kakarott.

"Very impressive," a voice behind him said, and he turned to see Freeza watching him. "Prince Vegeta, I think you have been left here too long. I would like you to come and train under me."

At first thought, Vegeta was appalled. He hated this monster! Then, the thought hit him, if Freeza taught him, he might be able to pass Kakarott, and he would be closer to kill Freeza.

"As you wish, my Lord Freeza," he said, and smiled.

Yes, he would be the one to kill Freeza.

The communication came several weeks later. Kakarott was to return home. After being beat to a bloody pulp and then healed over and over again, Kakarott had reached 2,000,000. He was now 14 years old, and he was amazingly powerful. He walked with an air of confidence that made the weak tremble with fear. He wasn't evil by any means, but he was calloused. He had felt pain, and he had caused it in others, and he could shield himself from his feelings in a way that made his Master tremble with pride. He and his Master had grown as close as father and son, and though neither would ever show it, they loved each other in much the same way. Kakarott had passed up Yamm a while ago in strength, but he still learned from the versatile Saiyan.

They climbed back in the ship, and all the way home, Kakarott trained. He was now in 500 times Planet Vegeta's gravity, and it was difficult but he continued to increase. They were an hour away from home, when he stumbled bloody and weak into the healing chamber for one last bout. The ship settled just as he emerged, once more powerful beyond belief. He followed his Master as was proper for a student, but a sense of excitement kept his step quick. He would finally see his home again, and he hoped that he had finally made his father proud.

His arrival was kept quiet for obvious reasons, but waiting was King Vegeta, Bardock, Kakarott's grandmother, his mother, Raditz, Turles, and Broli. Broli was large, and very much a bully, and his mind had fixated on Kakarott with a single-mindedness that was frightening. For some reason, he hated the younger boy. Raditz stood, his long hair laying jaggedly on his back, a bored expression on his face. Turles stood in much the same way, but he couldn't hide the flicker of interest that crossed his face as he watched his younger brother descend. Kakarott passed his gaze over their faces, but his eyes lingered on his father, hoping for some sign.

Finally, Bardock smiled. His youngest son was broad-shouldered, lithe, and muscular. Grace moved with his every step, and his eyes were quick and calculating. His tail was wrapped confidently around his waist. He was almost a mirror-image of his father in facial features, and Bardock, though he never would voice it, was proud of his youngest son. Kakarott's grandmother and mother watched, but neither showed any love, just simple curiosity. There might have been a trace of love in his mother's face, but to show anymore would be considered weakness. Kakarott kept his chi-level low as he looked over his family.

King Vegeta snorted. "Chi-level 1000? That is not powerful, Yamm. If you were lying to me about the boy's power, I..."

"Excuse me, your Highness," Yamm bowed, quickly interrupting him, "it is simply a trick the boy knows. Why don't you power up, Kakarott?"

Kakarott smiled. Then setting his hands and feet widely apart, he began to power up. King Vegeta watched in shock as the scouter on his face leapt upwards. Luckily he had calibrated it to read numbers over a million, or it would have exploded. Kakarott continued to power up until he reached 3,000,000. Then he stopped and surrounded by a glowing aura, he bowed to his King.

All of the Saiyans stood in stunned silence. King Vegeta, himself, could barely reach 600,000. Finally, King Vegeta smiled. "Time to test out that power, boy, but not yet on Freeza. The Elder has instructed that I send you to a small planet, and to have you to find the strongest individual and destroy it."

"What planet, sir?" the 14-year-old boy asked.

"It's a planet called Earth."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakarott sat in the spaceship, training. It was not a regular pod, it was several times bigger so he could fit a gravity room in it. He was just three days from Earth and he wanted to be ready. He had refused to take a scouter, and he practiced raising and lowering his chi. He worked till he was bloody and spent, and then he worked harder. Then when he was almost dead, he would crawl into the healing tank.

He caught his first glimpse of Earth a day away from it, and almost immediately, he fell in love. He was glad King Vegeta hadn't asked him to destroy the planet. It was blue and white, and it filled him with a sense of wonder. He also noticed it had a moon. Kakarott, like all Saiyans, had trained as a giant ape. He had perfect control over his ape form as well.

He was coming into a landing, when suddenly his controls began to freak out. Kakarott started for the control room, and looked around wildly to see what was the matter. Then a point in front of the ship began to glow and Kakarott's ship sailed straight through it. He was jarred terribly, and he crashed into the wall, knocking himself cold.

When he came to, his ship was settled on the ground, and he sensed others with great chi-levels coming toward the ship. Quickly, he rose to his feet and opened the door, ready for anything, or so he thought.

The first creature he saw, was unlike anything he had seen before. It was a green-skinned alien, with antennae and a cape. He had pointed boots, a turban, and a broad-shouldered outfit. He scowled dangerously at the young Saiyan, but Kakarott just stared back, completely under control. The alien frown turned curious as he stared at the boy.

Next came a boy, about Kakarott's age. He looked like a Saiyan with dark hair that sprung in every direction, but he wore a miniature version of the green-skinned alien's clothes.. He was followed by an older man, that looked amazingly like Kakarott himself. Then came an older replica of Prince Vegeta. The likeness was so striking that Kakarott was amazed. Some others followed as well, but those were the ones that drew Kakarott's gaze.

"Dad," the young boy said, "he looks a lot like you. Only younger."

"Yeah," the older man said, "huh, that's weird."

"Where are you from, boy?" snapped the man that looked like Vegeta, "Well? Answer now!"

Kakarott, hearing the tone of authority, snapped to attention, "Yes, my prince," he said, and then out of habit he bowed the normal bow and stated, "What service can I grant you, o revered one?"

The man who looked like Vegeta looked shocked. Then he seemed to recover himself, "You can answer our questions."

"Yes, sir," Kakarott said, smiling blithely.

Once again, the man who looked like Vegeta seemed surprised. Then, he said, "What is your name?"

"Elite warrior Kakarott, son of Bardock the third class Saiyan."

Silence filled the space between the warriors, and then a small bald man with no nose yelled, "That's impossible!"

At the man's tone, Kakarott growled, and flaring his chi, he charged at the man, bashing his face in with his fist. Then he waved his tail angrily as he stared at the others.

The man who looked like Vegeta however, was looking at the man that looked like an older version of Kakarott.

"The resemblance is striking," he murmured, then he turned and looked at the boy. "How did you get here?"

The boy hesitated, then asked, "Would it please you, sir, if I ask a boon of you?"

"Go ahead."

"Could I request to have your names first?"

"Hi," said the cheerful man that looked like an older version of Kakarott, "I'm Goku."

"I'm Gohan," said the boy about Kakarott's age.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta," the man who looked like Vegeta said.

"I'm Piccolo"

"I'm bleeding," the bald man said, "but my name is Krillen."

"I'm Tien," said a man with three eyes.

Then the boy bowed once more, and said to Vegeta, "I have been gone from my people long, but I did not expect such a great power to come from you, oh mighty Prince. You look much older than I expected for someone of a mere 21 years."

"Twenty-one?" asked Vegeta baffled.

"How I came to be here is an interesting story," Kakarott said, and then he began to tell how he had been assigned to come to Earth, and how he had passed through the bright light and woken up on Earth.

"Maybe he went through a portal or something, because I'm pretty sure there isn't supposed to be two Goku's," the little bald man said, blood still running from his ?nose?.

"Which one of you is the strongest?" the boy asked.

All of them looked at Goku. He was the only Super Saiyan at this point. "I am," Goku stated.

"I guess I must defeat you then," Kakarott stated, and then began to power up. The Z-fighters watched in amazement as his chi-level continued to rise and rise and rise.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta said, and all the others looked on in amazement.

After a few moments, he reached his max. They all were blown several feet back as he blazed in power.

"I wasn't that strong as a child," Goku said, in amazement.

"Let's go," Kakarott growled and charged at Goku.

Goku was being bombarded by the younger boy's fists, and finally in frustration, Goku screamed and turned Super Saiyan. The boy stopped and stared. "Are you a Saiyan?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, Kakarott," Vegeta said, "this Kakarott is a Super Saiyan."

"How did you do that?" Kakarott asked in excitement.

"I became really angry and tore down the wall that was in between me and my power. It was pretty hard the first time, but it got easier."

"Just tore down the wall?" Kakarott asked.

"Yeah," Goku said.

Kakarott concentrated hard and found the wall Goku had referred to. Slowly he drew his power about himself, and then screaming with anger, he attacked it. He felt it crumbling beneath his willpower and then he felt himself changing, being flooded with power. With a roar, the barrier collapsed and Kakarott's hair changed to gold and stood straight. His eyes flashed green and he grinned widely at Goku.

The other Z-fighters stared in shock, and Vegeta's face returned to its habitual scowl. Oh, great, he thought, another Kakarott that beat me to Super Saiyan!

In an instant he attacked again, and both were soon having the time of their lives. They slammed each other and as many blows got through as were blocked. Finally, Goku began to win because of his greater experience in the form. However, Kakarott refused to give up. He used his brain to its farthest reaches and then further. Goku was soon finding himself countered at every turn, but he also refused to give up. Those around them watched the titanic struggle. They were soon moving so fast it was hard to see them. Then the noise stopped. The blinked as the smoke began to clear, and then they saw Goku. He was staring at the ground where lay an unconscious Kakarott. Slowly, he began to fall, and then he too was on the ground unconscious.

Kakarott woke up in a strange house. He jumped out of bed, looking for his attacker, and then he remember the wonderful fight he and the Earthling called Goku had fought. He remembered his transformation to Super Saiyan, and so he tried to do it again. After a few minutes, he was able to transform and he walked downstairs. There on the table were heaps and heaps of food. Looking around, he saw no one, so he attacked it. Eating with the usual appetite, he didn't notice when he was joined by the rest of the family. Together they ate with gusto, and finally they all sat back, satisfied. Then Goku asked Kakarott to tell them his story, and he did.

After he was finished they all stared in awe at the teenager. "Well," Goku finally said, "how about one more spar before you head back?"

"But Dad," said Gohan, "how is he even going to get back? It can't be the same dimension as ours, because you already defeated Freeza."

Kakarott nodded, "I agree. The bright light I passed through must have been and inter-dimensional vortex. I will need to re-calibrate, but I think I will be able to get home fine. I would like to spar, with both you and your son."

Goku nodded and they went out, soon both Goku and Kakarott were Super Saiyans and they were trying with all their might to make each other back down. Gohan also played hard and soon all were exhausted and bloody.

"Thank you for everything, Goku," said a tired Kakarott. "Tell the Prince that I thanked him and grant that his tail may always be untouched and strong."

Kakarott nodded at his new friends and took the few techniques that Goku had taught him with him. He calibrated back to the point in which he had went through the portal, and then he saw it. Quickly he jumped through it and was back in his own system. He landed on earth once again. He searched around but found very few anywhere near his chi-level. Soon he settled on a small island. When he reached it, he found an old hermit with a young bald student who looked like Krillen. In fact, it was Krillen, only a different Krillen.

He politely landed on the island and the two stared at him in shock. Even with his power suppressed, it still seemed to shock the two. He quickly fought and killed the man named Master Roshi, after learning all his techniques, and then he headed back to his ship. He had accomplished his mission. Now he was ready to face Freeza.

However, as he was about to enter his ship, he saw a teenaged girl. She was wearing the strangest clothes. She saw Kakarott and rushed forward. She stared at him and said, "You're cute, what's your name?"

"Uh, Kakarott," he said, a bit baffled. He hadn't really been around girls since he was three. For some reason he felt strangely attracted to this young woman.

"My name's Chichi," she said, with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," said the very polite Kakarott, "but I must be going. I'm sorry, but my King ordered me to hurry."

"Oh, and where do you live? Maybe we could hook-up sometime?"

He shook his head, feeling the faintest sense of regret. "Sorry, I live on another planet called Vegeta. I don't know what 'hook-up' means, but I'm afraid I probably won't see you again, however much I'd like to."

She frowned, and began to become angry. He decided this was a good moment to leave, and he did, yelling, "Good-bye!"

He landed in his ship and sent it back toward Planet Vegeta. He turned Super Saiyan and began to train in 1000 times Planet Vegeta's gravity. He felt immensely stronger and more powerful, and 1000 was the only gravity setting that caused him extreme difficulty in his new form. He trained until he was bloody every night, and then healed himself. He was running low on healing fluid by the time he reached Planet Vegeta. He healed himself one last time, and stepped from the ship to be confronted by a strange creature like he had never seen before.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freeza stood there looking at the teenager. His spy had heard something about someone important landing today, but the spy didn't know who it was. However, he had connected this individual with some other strange happening over the past several years.

He keyed his scouter, and it showed a reading of 5,000. However, the boy stared at the tyrant, showing no fear or recognition.

"Who are you?" the young man asked, his stiff hair upright in the breeze, his tail tucked around his waist.

Freeza was shocked. Here was a Saiyan who didn't even know who he was. Before he could speak, Zarbon charged forward.

"How dare you speak to Lord Freeza that way!" he screamed and punched the boy in the face. Silence followed and shock filled the bay. King Vegeta and the other Saiyans watched from behind Freeza's guards, and everyone was utterly still. Zarbon stared at his fist. It was planted firmly in the boy's cheek, but it hadn't even phased the boy. He simply looked at the fist, and then casually slapped Zarbon away. Then he looked at Freeza.

His eyes hardened and just for an instant, Freeza felt fear permeate his very being. "My name is Kakarott," the teenaged Saiyan said, "and I am here to destroy you, Freeza!"

Freeza stood for a moment and began to laugh. Kakarott looked curious, and Freeza finally said, gasping from hilarity, "With a mere power-level of 5,000?"

Kakarott grinned, and King Vegeta from the side said, "Hey, Freeza, you remember that power fluctuation?"

As the words sank in, so did their meaning. Kakarott spread his hands and grinned, "Sorry, but this is as low as I can suppress it," and with that he began to power up. Wind filled the hanger, and people began to feel themselves being propelled backwards. Kakarott stopped at 3,000,000, still in normal form and grinned at Freeza.

Freeza stared in utter shock. Zarbon and Dabora backed away. Freeza finally smiled. "Well, I don't know where you came from, but it seems I might have to transform to beat you. Meanwhile, I think my newest servant might deal with you. Vegeta if you would?"

From out of the shadows stepped a different Prince Vegeta. One who was cruel and heartless and who hated Kakarott with a passion. Vegeta smirked and said, "I'm ready. Come on, Kakarott, let's fight."

Freeza again looked startled. "Vegeta, did you already know about this person?"

"Yes, sir," Vegeta said with a somewhat larger smirk, "but he's mine."

Freeza nodded, but he commenced to power up anyway.

Vegeta charged at Kakarott and the two hammered into each other. Vegeta was the same height at this point in time, in fact, his full height, while Kakarott was still a growing adolescent. However, Kakarott easily held his own against the angry Prince. Vegeta's chi-level was a bare 500,000, and he wasn't even touching Kakarott. Kakarott was holding back because it was against the law to assault royalty. Freeza was transforming at an alarming rate and he reached his final form at 1,000,000.

Vegeta was growing angry. Kakarott was dodging his every attack, and was refusing to fight him while Freeza began to go to 100 of his final form.

His power continued to increase until he was at 4,000,000. Seeing this, the Saiyan people despaired. Kakarott still was not strong enough.

Vegeta was furious and because his rage was so great, he finally landed a punch on Kakarott's jaw, but it barely hurt him. Kakarott smirked, just the slightest bit, and Vegeta's vision went red. However, Kakarott was suddenly slammed out of his sight by a super-powered fist who bashed Kakarott into a wall. Kakarott stood up and grinned broadly at the tyrant and asked, "Is that all you've got?"

It was Freeza's turn to grow angry. He hammered at the younger man, making spittle fly from his mouth. Kakarott gasped in pain, and tried to defend himself, but Freeza showed no mercy. Finally, Kakarott jumped back, bleeding from several points, and seemingly barely able to stand.

"Is that better, monkey-boy?" Freeza asked smirking.

To his surprise, Kakarott smiled and said, "Much," and then he began to power up again. Freeza gasped in surprise as the young Saiyan's hair turned gold and his eyes flashed turquoise. With gold flames emanating from his body, he smiled at Freeza, and he saw Freeza's eyes freeze in terror. Scouters began exploding, but some managed to re-calibrate them.

" 10,000,000!" Bardock gasped. Freeza backed away in fear. Kakarott, barely a teenager, started forward. Vegeta watched, and a hatred permeated every part of his face as he realized Kakarott was going to kill Freeza.

"What's the matter, Freeza? After terrorizing us for so long, don't you agree it's your turn?" Kakarott asked with a confident grin.

Freeza finally stopped. "There is no way you can defeat me, monkey-boy! I'm invincible!"

With that he charged at Kakarott and slammed a fist into his stomach. Kakarott just stared at the alien cooly and then hammered him in the side of the head, sending him flying into the wall. Freeza came back bleeding and angry, but as he charged at Kakarott, the smaller boy met him half-way and kicked him in the gut. Then he caught him by the tail so he couldn't fly away and spun him around and around sending him flying toward the wall, but before he hit, Kakarott phased in front of him and kicked him back into the center of the room. There he played a game of catch with himself. He finally let Freeza slam into floor after a gigantic final hit, and then he yelled, "For the suffering you have caused my people! Ka-me-ha-me-..."

Freeza looked up to see the Super Saiyan bathed in a blue light. "Impossible!" he shrieked.

"HAAAAAAA!"

The blast came down straight into Freeza. "No!" The tyrant cried, but it was too late. The blast incinerated him, leaving nothing left but a huge whole in the floor.

Dabora and Zarbon tried to fly away, but they were attacked by the rest of the Saiyan population, as Kakarott dropped wearily to the ground. It had taken a lot out of him to fire that blast, and though he still had a lot of energy left, he seemed extraordinarily tired. He stared at his people as they destroyed Zarbon and Dabora and smiled.

Then the Saiyans came running over and in an uncharacteristic display of affection hugged and cried over the young Saiyan. He smiled again, and felt as though a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. His purpose seemed to have been fulfilled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakarott lay in his bed, home once again on the Saiyan planet. He still was training every day, and he seemed on the brink of another transformation, for he had found another wall and was now working on tearing it down. Suddenly a summons came.

"Kakarott, would you please report to the fighting ring."

Kakarott smiled. Someone wanted to fight him again. As the strongest Saiyan on the planet, he never turned anyone down. However, he had yet to find one to challenge him. However, he wasn't expecting what was at the ring.

It was surrounded by Saiyans, and though they parted for him, they seemed unusually grim, and silent. He came to the ring, and there he found Broli. In Broli's hand was the body of Master Yamm.

Broli grinned at Kakarott, as shock came across the young Saiyan's face. "Master Yamm?" he asked in a small voice. His mentor, his...father looked dead.

"Yes," said Broli, "it's Master Yamm." With that, Broli casually tore the body into two pieces. "Look, Kakarott, now it's two Master Yamms!"

Anger crossed Kakarott's face, and for the first time, he lost control of his temper. Screaming, he exploded into Super Saiyan and climbed. His anger fed itself into his very being and the wall between him and Super Saiyan 2 came crashing down. He howled as his chi-level shot up higher and higher, and tears began to stream down his face.

Broli however, smiled confidently. He then also transformed into Super Saiyan. "See, Kakarott, I am the legendary Super Saiyan. I am much stronger than you, and I should have been the one to beat Freeza. Now I will take the title back onto myself."

With a roar he crashed into Kakarott. To Kakarott's surprise, it hurt a lot. Broli at Super Saiyan seemed to be stronger than him at Super Saiyan 2. Kakarott fought back viciously, seeing the blood of his mentor on Broli's hands, and Broli grunted as Kakarott's hits made contact. They fought savagely, neither one using his brain as full out anger ruled their emotions. Broli finally got a good hold as he grasped Kakarott's tail. Kakarott screamed in pain. Broli smiled. He knew that because Kakarott had been gone, he hadn't received the injection that made tails impervious to pain. Kakarott felt his chi flowing out of him, and gasped as Broli slammed his fist into Kakarott's stomach. Kakarott spat blood and Broli laughed as he did it again and again. Kakarott lunged back to kick, but missed, and he was drained down to Super Saiyan 1. Kakarott began to be hammered by Broli, who kept a very firm grip on his tail. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to lose this fight and very possibly his life, but as Broli's fist continued to crash on him, he was losing the fight for consciousness. Then, he caught sight of his Master's face, and his rationale mind gained control. He suddenly remembered what Master Yamm had said, "Never let anger take control, always use that mind of yours." Then he remember what King Vegeta had told him about his tail. "Don't loose it."

Inspiration came to Kakarott's mind, and though his body was being hammered his fighting spirit was unsurmountable. He stretched out, hit the ground with his hands, an d using the ground, pulled himself between Broli's legs and grabbed his tail. He gripped it with all his strength, and though it didn't hurt Broli, he couldn't get Kakarott off his tail. He tugged as hard as he could and stamped on him and kicked him, but he wouldn't let go, and Broli couldn't see what he was doing.

Kakarott let go with one hand, and Broli feeling the release, pulled harder. Kakarott however wouldn't let go. He felt his life ebbing away, as Broli strangled his tail, but he formed a destructo disk in his hand that he had learned from the boy Krillen before he had killed Master Roshi, and sliced Broli's tail clean off. Broli screamed as blood rushed from the stump of his tail and he accidently released Kakarott's tail. Kakarott jumped back and once again assumed the role of Super Saiyan 2. Broli glared at him and screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

Leaping forward, Broli attacked, but this time Kakarott retained full control of his senses. He dodged Broli and kicked him in the back of the neck as he went past. The stands were quiet, watching the epic battle going on in front of them. Kakarott used his brain to anticipate Broli's every move, and soon the giant Super Saiyan was exhausted and weak. Sadly, Kakarott wasn't in much better condition. However, he formulated his remaining energy and formed a Kamehameha.

"HAAAA!" he yelled as he blasted Broli's form. Broli screamed once, and then disintegrated. Kakarott, collapsed in a heap, chi completely gone. His last memory was of voices in a strange language, and then a feeling of floating.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kakarott awoke, he was strapped to a table. He looked up to see strange creatures with large eyes staring at him. He tried to leap up, but the straps were too strong. "Where am I?" he growled.

The creature spoke in a strange tongue, but at Kakarott's look of confusion, he switched to Saiyan.

"Hello, Kakarott. You are in the ship of King Cold. He has asked us to examine the 'monkey' that killed his son before he takes revenge on you."

Kakarott's eyes widened in horror, and he struggled fiercely. However, as he tried to draw upon his chi, he felt it slipping away and realized he was in a chi-restricting band. The aliens became excited by the data he was feeding them from his chi, and another pulled out a large knife. Kakarott struggled harder, even though he knew it was fruitless as the alien approached him. He pulled out a needle, and stabbed it deep into Kakarott's arm, and his arm went numb. The alien lowered the knife and cut a long slice in the flesh of his arm. Kakarott screamed in pain. Instead of numbing his arm the liquid in the needle had accentuated the pain. His arm felt as though someone was pulling it apart. Then the creature dripped some of his blood into a bottle and handed the bottle to another creature. Then it took out the needle and stabbed it into his leg. Again the cut a long slice in his leg. Kakarott growled and struggled feeding more chi into the machine. The creature then took the knife and chipped a piece of bone off of Kakarott's leg. He then handed the chip to another creature. This he did with everyone of Kakarott's limbs and then he stopped and stared at the struggling Saiyan. "He seems to have a lot more chi then expected. We thought it would be gone by now. Oh, well, King Cold would like some more data on where the pain center is located. Insert the needles."

More of the same needles with the same fluid were taken out. Kakarott watched, feeling fright like he'd never felt before. One of the creatures stabbed a needle into Kakarott's temple and left it there. He then hooked a line to the needle and into a machine. Two more were stabbed into his legs, and another two into his arms. One was inserted on each side and then one was inserted into his tail. After seeing the jerk of pain that followed from the tail, the alien inserted another two.

Kakarott gritted his teeth. His pride would not allow anymore screams for these aliens. The alien then got out a large hammer and hooked it to the machine. Kakarott watched, his eyes wide as, they lowered the machine over his leg. Then the alien keyed it and the hammer crashed onto his leg, smashing it. Kakarott bit entirely through his tongue and blood spilled from his mouth as he frothed from pain. The pain from his smashed leg went to every needle and was intensified by a thousand. Kakarott began to choke on his blood as his throat tried to open for a scream. Quickly the aliens inserted a tube down his throat so he could breathe. Then they positioned the hammer over his other leg. Kakarott tensed waiting for it to fall. It was becoming too much for the poor boy to bare. Finally it crashed down, and again the pain was intensified times a thousand. Kakarott bit through the tube and his highly intelligent mind informed him that his body could only take a little bit more stress before it shut down into unconsciousness. He just had to hold out. They then positioned it over his arm. He finally lost control. He snapped and wrenched at the straps with all his might. He exploded into Super Saiyan, but the chi-sucking straps went into overtime, and soon he was back at normal form again. Then the hammer came crashing down shattering his arm. He had one arm left, and he was still conscious. He gritted his teeth and groaned. His whole body ached as the pain passed through every limb, including his head. He finally screamed. He screamed and he howled until the final hammer blow came crashing down, and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Kakarott awoke to a hammer blow across his face. He opened his fuzzy vision to look into a face that strongly resembled Freeza.

"So, this is the monkey that killed my son. Pitiful."

Kakarott growled and struggled to move. Surprised he looked down and realized his limbs were completely healed. He moved his arm in wonder.

"No, it wasn't a dream. Yes, I had my scientists heal you. No, you won't live long enough to enjoy your new health."

Kakarott growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance. King Cold smiled and pointed to a band tied around his arm. "See this band I'm wearing?" he asked.

Kakarott eyes strayed to it, and then he snapped it back onto King Cold's face. The mighty tyrant continued, "It is connected to a chip in your head. This chip is state of the art technology. When you power up, it takes your chi and gives it to me. When I feel pain, it triggers your pain sensors and intensifies it times ten, so you see, there is no way you can beat me. So why don't we just begin?"

Kakarott reached up and felt his head. He could feel the part with stitches in in, but he refused to give up that easily. Kakarott powered up, and immediately he felt his chi begin to flow out of him. King Cold smiled as the band on his arm began to glow, and his muscles began to puff up. Kakarott immediately stopped powering up, and charged at King Cold. He slammed a fist into King Cold face, and felt his fist cause impact. King Cold screamed and lunged back at the same time Kakarott did. Kakarott clutched his face. It hurt a lot more than he had expected. Then he removed himself from the pain. He had dealt with pain before, and he could do it again. He moved in and began to hammer at King Cold. He felt the blows across his own face, but he ignored them. King Cold was soon bleeding and staggering, but he also seemed to be growing stronger, while Kakarott was growing weaker. As he was using his chi it was being fed to King Cold, and King Cold's smile was only growing cockier. Finally, Kakarott hit on a solution. He knew he was not going to enjoy what he had to do, but he also knew it was his only chance. He finally jumped back from hammering King Cold. Kakarott was bleeding as well, his own hits were inflicting a lot of damage on him, but then, he powered down as low as he could. King Cold smirked at him with an aggravating smile, and Kakarott grinned back. Then Kakarott casually reached up and ripped the stitches in his head apart. Blood spurted from the wound, and Kakarott felt inside his head for the chip. Very carefully, he felt his own brain, and then felt a hard lump. King Cold realized too late what he was doing and yelled, "NO!"

Kakarott was too quick. He pried the chip out of his brain and threw it on the ground, and then he smashed it to a pulp. With blood matting his hair and face, Kakarott looked through his scarlet mask and grinned at King Cold. King Cold's jaw hung open, and he looked as though he was in utter shock. Kakarott smirked and said, "My turn."

He flashed to Super Saiyan and attacked King Cold, and the ugly tyrant was no match for the young Super Saiyan. Kakarott finished him off with a kamehameha, and then went to find the doctors. He destroyed every doctor and every needle in the place, and then sat on the barren rock and began to cry. Kakarott, elite Saiyan warrior, legendary Super Saiyan, killer of Master Roshi, cried. He cried for Master Yamm, and he cried for the loss of his youth. He knew no one would ever comfort him, and so he wept for the loss of humanity in Saiyan society. Most of all, he wept for those he had killed. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and wheeling around he crouched down defensively.

Goku looked at the younger, bloody, tear-streaked version of himself with sympathy. He knew not to waste his words on comfort, it would simply dishonor the young warrior.

"So, I heard your battle with Freeza went well," he said, sitting next to the young boy.

The Saiyan sniffed, and wiped his tears away, and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Uh, your head's kind of bleeding a little bit," Goku said, knowing perfectly well why.

Kakarott wiped some of the drying blood off his face and looked at it. He giggled slightly and then said, "Are you sure?"

Goku laughed and settled back, waiting for the question he knew would come. It wasn't long in coming.

"So, why are you here?"

Goku smiled and said, "I dreamed you needed my help, so I stole a ship from Bulma and followed your plotted course. It looks like you didn't need it though. I wasted a trip out here for nothing." Kakarott unconsciously nestled against the older warrior's side, and Goku, fatherly-like put an arm around him.

"What type of situation was I in when you dreamed about me?" Kakarott asked.

Goku grinned, and said, "Well, let's just say I'll hang around for a while, okay? I brought Gohan along too, by the way. He's looking for wounded among the dead."

"Why didn't you help him?"

Goku shivered. "Too many needles."

Kakarott looked with surprise at the older version of himself. The man seemed invincible, but here he was, with fears and phobias like any other person.

"So, what is your greatest fear, Goku?" Kakarott asked, a teasing glint in his eye.

Goku grinned. "My wife," he said. Kakarott laughed, not even knowing what a wife was, but the way Goku said it made Kakarott think of the teenaged girl he had met on earth.

Just then, Gohan came back, he noticed the position the two were in, with Goku's arm over Kakarott's shoulders, but then shrugged. "I didn't find any survivors," he said gravely, and then looked shocked as Kakarott laughed.

"If there had been," Kakarott said, bitterly, his voice filled with ironic sarcasm, "I wouldn't be doing by job right."

Gohan looked shocked, but Goku smiled, he understood. Even without his memories as a Saiyan, he still knew what Kakarott was talking about. Kakarott looked at Gohan, and said, teasingly, "I'll race you back to your ship."

Gohan shook of his melancholy. "You're on!" he yelled.

With bursts of chi, the two boys were off.

Goku's smile faded. He sighed. With the dream he had received, the boys deserved to have fun while they could. Hard times were ahead, and Kakarott needed to be as strong as possible.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, that's how I defeated Cell," finished Gohan happily.

"Wow," breathed Kakarott, "that's pretty impressive."

"I don't know," Goku said, "ripping your own head open strikes me as pretty brave."

Kakarott beamed. Within the three weeks he had spent with Goku and Gohan, he already looked at them like father and brother. Even if one was an older version of himself.

Kakarott, under Goku's training had been steadily improving. He was now attacking another wall, one that Goku was still trying to tear down. The younger and older version were having a race to see who would hit it first.

They settled down on Planet Vegeta and as they stepped out, they were greeted by a marked silence. Kakarott help up his hands, and all those around the dock watched carefully.

"My fellow Saiyans," Kakarott roared, "I have defeated King Cold! May we live forever!"

A great roar went up, and Kakarott felt very modest, of course.

Most of the crowd returned to their homes, but Kakarott was greeted by King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta followed behind. He had been in a form of exile since his return, and he stared at the younger Kakarott with hate-filled eyes.

"Your majesty," Kakarott said, bowing to the ground. Goku and Gohan looked on in amazement.

King Vegeta stared at Goku and Gohan, "I can see you are Saiyans, so why do you not pay your King the proper respect?"

Goku looked at Kakarott, and then dropped in the same position, and said, "Your Majesty." Gohan followed suit.

"Elite-warrior Kakarott, who are these Saiyans?" King Vegeta growled.

Kakarott had already worked out this story with Goku and Gohan, "Mighty King, permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"Goku is a Saiyan who was sent out on the space-ships when he was but a baby. However, as he landed on the small planet. His ship crashed, and he received a serious head wound, forgetting his birthplace and heritage. He was raised among the population, and thought he was one of them. He became the mate of an individual who lived on the planet, and this boy, Gohan is their son. However, when I went to Earth, I met both Goku and Gohan, and I have learned much from them. They too know the suppression technique. Neither one knew of our people before I landed on the planet, but they are immensely powerful. Goku may in fact be more powerful than I."

King Vegeta raised an eye at the Saiyan. He looked an awful lot alike young Kakarott. Then he glanced at the half-breed son. He extended his hand, and as he shook Goku's hand, King Vegeta gasped in shock and stepped back.

"What happened to your tail?" King Vegeta cried in shock.

Goku grinned, and said, "Your majesty, my foster parents had it removed. I never knew the difference until I met young Kakarott. I deeply regret the absence of it now, but know that nothing I do can change that fact."

Gohan stood quietly, taking in the sights. His quick young mind saw the sights and the sounds and absorbed the culture. He was surprised by how diplomatic his father was being, and by the politeness and respect in his answers. Then Gohan saw the Prince Vegeta. He looked similar to how Vegeta had looked when he'd first come to Earth. He was young, lithe, and a darkness seemed to hang over his head as he stared at the young boy.

"You know," said King Vegeta, "a Saiyan's tail is never fully gone. It is plausible that we could extract it for you and your son."

Kakarott saw the light that lit in Goku's eyes at the King's words. He noticed however that Gohan did not seem so excited. He was a little confused by the younger boy. He didn't seem to have the Saiyan fighting spirit. Kakarott grinned though, as Gohan caught his eye and smiled at him. For all of that, he was a great guy.

"Well, Goku, I welcome you home. We don't normally like half-breeds, but I suppose we could possibly make an exception in your son's case. First however, I'd like you see you and Kakarott fight."

Goku smiled, and King Vegeta noticed the excitement that filled the Saiyan's features. He nodded to himself. The man was definitely a Saiyan.

A crowd gathered and word spread that a Saiyan had come that was on par with Kakarott. The entire Saiyan population hovered around the fighting ring. Goku stood calmly, and then Kakarott said, "No warmups?"

"No warmups," Goku agreed.

Instantly both switched to Super Saiyan 2 and charged. The slam of their fists were heard all over the stadium. The crowd watched in awed silence and they went fullout. Kakarott and Goku matched each other blow for blow, and though Goku's adult body was a little stronger, Kakarott was just as smart. The intricate moves, the calculated feints, the punches, stunned the watching audience, and no one realized this was a case of a man fighting himself. In sync, the two Saiyans battered each other and evenly began to beat each other to two similar masses of bruises and blood. Suddenly, on cue, there was a lull in the battle. Both dropped to the stadium, and wearily smiled at each other.

"Halt!" called King Vegeta. Both, surprised looked up at him.

"Enter the younger boy, Gohan," said the King, "three way battle."

Gohan, stunned, did as he was told. Goku looked at his son. "Don't pull any punches," he said, and Kakarott started. Gohan had to be told that? Most Saiyans knew that the instant they were born. However, he grinned in relief as Gohan nodded and shot up to Super Saiyan 2 as well.

The battle intensified. Where it had been a dance before now it became a masterpiece. The three Saiyans wove in and out, not pulling any punches, and working individually to bring down the other two. Soon Gohan was just as slick with his blood, and just as tired, but not a one of them would quit. Gohan gave out first. Goku and Kakarott slammed him from both sides, and he, instantly unconscious, faded to normal and fell to the ground.

The audience rose to their feet and roared. After that battle, even though Gohan was a half-Saiyan, they all instantly accepted him as one of them. However, they soon turned their attention back to the remaining fighters. They had not let up in intensity, and in fact, seemed to increase it. More and more blows were breaking through and blood flowed freely. Finally, Goku's more mature frame won out, and a well placed blow made Kakarott's eyes roll back into his head and fall to the ground. Goku turned and smiled at King Vegeta, saluted, and then, energy gone, he fell to the ground. The crowd roared and rushed toward the contestants. They carried them to the healing chamber and eagerly began to talk.

King Vegeta stood stunned in his seat. They were incredible. He turned to look at the effect the battle had had on his son. Prince Vegeta stood, his face a terrible mask of surprise, rage, envy, and bafflement. King Vegeta, uncharacteristically felt a surge of pity for his son. He knew the ache he had to be the best, and now, here were three individuals who had surpassed everything he had ever known. Vegeta, sank down in the seat next to his father, and in a voice choked with emotion asked, "Why?"

King Vegeta looked at his son. "Son, sometimes blood is not enough. Sometimes it takes a burning inside to be the best and a heavy dose of determination. Kakarott seems to have a natural talent unlike anything I've ever seen, and he doesn't know he can't do everything. Maybe, it's time you turned you thoughts to finding a mate and producing an heir to the throne. I don't think you or I will ever be able to catch up to those two."

Vegeta looked at his father, and shook his head angrily. "I can do it! I have determination! I have strength! Most importantly, I am Prince Vegeta, the son of a King. I can do anything."

King Vegeta looked at his son and said, his voice softening slightly, "Go speak to the Elder and find out what you must do."

Vegeta looked at his Father and nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Gohan woke up he wasn't sure where he was. He was lying in a huge satin bed, more comfortable than anything he had been on in his entire life. He heard a sound and twisted his head to see his father putting on the last bit of Saiyan armor. Gohan stretched and stood up. He saw another smaller suit set aside for him, and quickly he dressed. Goku smiled as he watched his enthusiastic son.

"So, Gohan, you ready to get your tail back?"

Gohan hesitated, and looked at his dad. "Are you sure we should?" he asked.

Goku stood for a moment and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and Gohan was shocked to find that they were blue. Goku closed them again, and when he opened them, they were black again.

"There is a transformation I'm really close to making," Goku said, "but something is missing. I think it is the tail. I think not having the normal Saiyan power is stopping me from becoming better. More than that though, without my tail I don't have the same balance I used to. You were too young to remember well, but when they first cut off your tail, you feel as though a giant piece of you is missing. It will be worth it to get back, and to have these Saiyans teach us how to have control when we are in giant oozaru form."

Gohan nodded, and then said, "Okay, let's go for it."

Vegeta walked into the home of the Elder. "Hello?" he called.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta, I've been expecting you," a old voice called from a different room.

Vegeta walked into the small kitchen. The Elder sat at her table and watched his come in. Her silver tipped fur shone in the low light, and Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, hoping it never got that silver sheen in it.

"Welcome," she said, "I sense that you have an urgent matter to discuss with me."

Vegeta nodded, a habitual scowl on his face, "What am I supposed to do with myself?" he asked.

The seer closed her old eyes. She began to rock back and forth. She did not seem the least bit confused by his question, and he waited patiently as she began to mutter to herself.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Something is coming. Something bad. You must prepare. You must train harder than ever. Kakarott will have need of your services as they come."

"Who's coming?"

The Seer sat frozen and then she began to scream. Five minutes later, she was dead.

(End of Book 1)


End file.
